I'll Be Seeing You
by Dali2theLlamasquared
Summary: Very Angsty Songfic. The Song is I'll Be Seeing you by Cyndi Thompson, HG, character death. What do you do when everything around you reminds you that they aren't there anymore and no matter where you turn, you see them?


I'll Be Seeing You

**_This song was written by Cyndi Thompson, and the characters are JK Rowlings._**

****

****

I'll be seeing you 

            Death, blood, and pain was what radiated through the abandoned field.  Abandoned but for two lives, one strong and healthy, the other a candle in the wind.  A dying Harry Potter was cradled against Ginny Weasley, her red hair whipping in the wind as the sun set.  

            "Harry?  Harry?"  Ginny gently pushed sweaty and bloody bangs out of his face.  "Harry, honey, please wake up," she whispered in his ear.  

Slowly, the eye that wasn't swollen shut opened a little, and Harry's lip twitched up.  It was more a grimace than a smile.  "Hey Gin," he whispered.

Hey don't forget your coat 

**_I'll be seeing you_**

            "Hey Harry," she smiled, tears blurring her vision.  "How are you feeling?"

            "Gin…I…I'm sorry…" he gasped, as blood trickled in rivulets down his chin.

            "What for Harry?  There's nothing to be sorry for.  You did it, you killed Voldemort and…"  Harry shuddered.  "Here," Ginny wrapped him in a cloak.  "It's getting chilly."

****

**_Feels like it's turning cold_**

            Harry coughed again, causing more blood to splutter out, and he began choking as it filled his lungs.  "Harry!_ Harry!!_"  

****

**_I hate that you're leaving_**

**_With so much unsaid_**

            "Gin, I…l…lov…" Harry suddenly stopped talking, his eyes closing, and his head dropped against Ginny's shoulder.

            "Harry?  Harry!  No!"  Welled up tears fell down Ginny's cheeks.  "Harry!  I didn't say goodbye!"

****

**_And this strange empty feeling_**

            Something left the pit of Ginny's stomach the second Harry stopped breathing.  She lay there huddled against the wind for minutes, hours, or days before Ron found her and had torn her away from Harry's body.  Even anger at Ron didn't fill the emptiness.

****

**_Won't let me forget that_**

**_I'll be seeing you_**

            _His funeral, in three days, _thought Ginny.  _I'm going to see you again Harry.  I have to tell you goodbye._

****

****

**_I'll be seeing you_**

**_Oh that beautiful smile_**

            Ginny watched his face, praying for signs of movement.  Slowly she approached the coffin.  Gently, she lay in a diamond ring.  "Goodbye…"  Ginny could almost swear she saw him smile.

****

**_I'll be seeing you_**

**_Sure as I'm seeing you now_**

            A picture of Harry Potter adored the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron.  For the past ten years Ginny had come every night to look at him.

****

**_Around every corner_**

**_Wherever I go_**

            Ginny's fifteen-year-old daughter watched as the picture of her father and his friends waved at her.  "Mommy, what was he like?"

            "He looked just like you Lily, he's in everything you know.  He smiled like the sun, and could be as bright as day, or as dark as night."

            "Did you love him?"

            "Yes."

            "Did he love you?"

            Ginny just nodded.

****

**_Every moment of everyday_**

**_Darlin'  I know_**

            Ginny held her grandchild, he had bright green eyes, and jet black tufts of hair.  "What did you name him?"

            "Harry, Mum.  Harry."  Ginny's head slowly rose to meet her daughter's eyes.

            "Harry?"

            "So that he will become everything Dad was."

****

**_I'll be seeing you_**

**_I'll be seeing you_**

            "Hey Harry," said the forty-five-year-old Ginny to the fireplace mantle.  Her grey hair shined in the firelight.  "Happy Birthday.  Can you believe it's been tweny-five years?  I miss you Harry…"

            "Grandma, who are you talking to?"

            "Grandpa baby, Grandpa…"

****

****

**_Oh the nights I'll cry_**

            "Hey Mum!" said Lily.  A ten-year-old Harry, and a five-year-old Adelaide followed her.  It had been dark for at least an hour, and Lily found her mother clasping a locket and crying.  "Mum, what's wrong?"

            "He's gone isn't he?  He won't come back…30 years is too long…"

****

**_But maybe just maybe in time_**

**_I'll be fine_**

            "Happy 55th birthday Grandma!"

            "Happy birthday Mum!  Are you okay?"

            Ginny smiled.  "I'm fine, he's watching."

****

****

**_I'll be seeing you_**

**_When I close my eyes_**

            "Hey Ginny!"

            "Harry!?  Is that you?"

            "Of course it's me Gin!  We don't have long, and I wanted to tell you…"  Ginny opened her eyes.  _And it was such a wonderful dream._

****

**_I'll be seeing you_**

**_I've got you memorized_**

            "Grandmum?"

            "Hey Harry…"she reached out and touched his cheek.  He smiled and straightened his glasses.  "Come look at these pictures…You look exactly like your granddad when he was your age…"

****

**_I'll always love you_**

**_I know you know that_**

            Ginny looked up at the stars.  "Hey Harry, I know you're up there.  So, 66 today, are we?  I love  you…"

****

**_And I know in my heart_**

**_That you're not coming back_**

            "So now I'm 75 Harry, and you're still not here."

            "Grandmum, I'm right here…"

            "Harry!"

            "Mum, something's wrong with Grandmum!"

            "Oh, there you are Harry…No, you couldn't be Harry, he left me."

****

**_And in everything I do_**

            A pain shot through Ginny's heart, and then it was gone.  She was back in that field, red hair whipping across her face…and there he was on the hill.  "Harry!"  A young Ginny ran up to him and into his open arms.

            Harry spun her in circles and kissed her nose.  "Hey Ginny.  Let's go home."

****

**_I'll be seeing you._**

****

Tell me what you think!

R/R

Thanks, Anneliese.


End file.
